Shitty OC tourney entry
Name: xXsefiroFintheshadoUsXx *Favorite song: Darkness of my Mind by Trivium *Favorite food: Melon Ramune soda *Bio: An alternate universe clone of Elizabeth Neko, she was a catgirl born to the same parents. Unfortunately, this version of her parents were incredibly abusive, regularly beating her and refusing to feed her. She eventually ran away from home, joining a criminal syndicate and discarding her old name, taking xXsefiroFintheshadoUsXx as her new name. She descened fully into evil, even taking slaves for lesbian orgies. Her wanton depravity, however, was never reflected in her demeanor; she continued to be upbeat, perky, and energetic at all times. Her insanity eventually changed the color of her hair and fur to black, giving her her current look. One of her jobs led to her killing both her parents, and her nearly orgasmic ecstasy at doing so activated their final project: a way to travel between universes. Addicted to the pleasure, she crossed countless universes, seeking out and killing her parents in every alternate timeline. Her most recent hop had her meet Elizabeth Neko, and the two rapidly fell for each other; even learning that they're technically the same person did not dampen their passion. *She also does not answer to any nicknames. You brought this on yourself, Skully. *Description: The character has the proportions of a female human child, and has cat ears and a tail in addition. Her eyes are shaped like a cat's, with one gold and one violet. The fur on her ears and tail, as well as her hair, is pitch black. Black like her souuuuuuuul *Short: Katana and Ninjatoe (Ninjato): A gift from a samuria (samurai) clan she assisted and the spoils of a ninja she defeated, these are her primary short-range weapons. Made from thousand-folded nipple (Nippon, aka Japanese) steeel (steel) and infused with the essense (essence) of darkness, the two swards (swords) are entirely black, and are sharp enough to slice a bullet into several pieces with a single stroke. *Mid: Swordstaff: A double-ended sword, about the length of a quarterstaff. The entire thing is double-bladed for maximum edge, and has three handles, one at each quarter. *Long: Lightsaber Crossbow: An electromagnetic crossbow that shoots lightsaber blades. Has an emitter mechanism which only requires power, and "pinches" the blade with a magnetic field. *Special: Hallucinogenic Molotov: Made from flammable plant alcohol, when the liquid inside catches fire it releases odorless vapors that cause extremely vivid hallucinations involving all five senses. Great for parties. *Iconic: Dual Zweihanders: Two Dragonslayer-sized swords, which she duel welds(dual wields) in one hand each, becuz (because) she is really stronk (strong). *Armor: A maid outfit made from a vibranium-adamantium alloy cloth. Don't ask how it works. *Abilities: **Power Copying: Can copy the power of any enemy, and can only copy the powers of those she recognizes as her living enemies. **Shadow Control: Able to control and absorb shadow, and can create solid shadows. **Corrupting Presence: Steeped in evil and edge, her soul is so corrupt it can distort the space around her. Air turns to poison, water to acid, good to evil, normies to Appel, and other such monstrous perversions. It does not work fast, but cannot be stopped. As she is already evil, she is immune to these corruptions, as well as other toxins.